


Promise, A Man Says Forever

by JuniperIris



Series: Torch! Tales [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bands, And so is Tadashi, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Reader Has A Name, Rough Sex, Smut, Tadashi and Hitoka get married, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperIris/pseuds/JuniperIris
Summary: Part Three of the Torch! series.You and Kei work through the intricacies of a long distance relationship and count the days until you visit him for Tadashi and Hitoka's Halloween wedding. Little do you know, Kei has planned a surprise visit for his birthday.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Torch! Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848295
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Promise, A Man Says Forever

Kei could barely focus on practice these days. He went through the motions of learning and re-learning a new set of songs that Suga had written. The singer apparently had a burst of inspiration after Tadashi asked him to perform at the wedding. While the songs Suga had come up with weren't exactly wedding appropriate, the lyrics had enough longing undertones to make Kei's mind wander thousands of miles away. While Suga swore he'd never write about any of the band members' personal experiences without explicit permission, the lines " _ And when the fear sinks in/she's out of arm's reach/only ghosts remain/to send chills over my skin _ " felt a little too close to home for Kei these days. 

As if he didn't miss you enough. He missed you to the point of being nervous about seeing you again, even though the both of you had seen plenty of unflattering sides of each other during hours of video calls over the last month. He had convinced himself that he would find some way to fuck it up. What if his surprise visit pissed you off? He'd been so focused on being able to see you again that he failed to take that into consideration whenever he booked the flights. It was selfish of him, really, even though Hifumi fought to convince him otherwise. 

He wasn't paying attention to whatever Suga and Hinata were talking about as the four band members crowded around Kuroo's kitchen island. It was common for all of them to gather there after long practices, given that it was somewhat close to the community center they sometimes rented for rehearsals. Kuroo's house was the center for everything, it seemed. While Kenma rarely emerged from the basement or his bedroom, Kuroo was always eager to have people over. He was a natural host and a half-decent cook at that. 

"Your ass just vibrated again." Kuroo nudges him playfully, bringing him back to the present. Hinata pauses his conversation with Suga, both of them having turned their attention to Kei. Kei should be used to this by now; ever since he told them that yes, you are his partner, they had a sudden interest whenever his phone happened to go off when they were nearby. It annoyed Kei to no end, to the point where he pretty much ignored his phone while in their company. 

"Paying attention to my ass now, Kuroo? You must be desperate." Kei rolls his eyes and rests his elbows on the smooth countertop. He lets his chin drop to his palms, not looking at any of his bandmates in particular. 

"Are you saying someone has to be desperate to notice your ass, Tsukki?" Suga's eyes twinkle mischievously. 

"It's kinda non-existent." Hinata shrugs. He spins a half-empty soda bottle between his hands, letting it twirl around and then settle, causing the drink to fizz. 

Kei can feel his ears turn pink. "Shut up, Hinata."

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kei braces himself just in time for Kuroo's hand to meet the center of his back in a loud  _ slap _ . He feels his phone vibrate yet again, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Kuroo. "I swear if you don't text her back already I'm just going to message her myself."

"You've got to come up with a better threat than that." Kei pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stopped being bothered by the potential of Kuroo stealing your attention away when you started referring to him as 'the rooster-haired guy'. That, and deep down he knew Kuroo was one of the last people he needed to worry about when it came to you. He was more concerned about the people he didn't know--your friends back home that he'd yet to meet. Kei had many deep-seeded fears when it came to your long distance relationship, ones that he (hopefully) kept hidden away. He didn't need you worrying about his own insecurities. 

"I’ll let her know she’s being ignored.” Kuroo pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“Good luck, she rarely checks her Instagram messages.” Kei steels his expression. 

“She’ll check it if it’s from me!” Kuroo makes a show of unlocking his phone, mumbling the steps of opening the app and searching for your username. 

“Fuck, just stop it Kuroo.” Kei straightens his posture, stretching to his full height so that he could tower over Kuroo, even if it was by just a few inches. He glances at the oven clock behind them, mentally kicking himself when he saw the time. It was just after 1 in the morning for you, meaning you were probably trying to say good night to him. 

“You shouldn’t ignore Mei, Tsukki.” Hinata chastises. “We all actually like her.”

“I’m not ignoring her!” Kei protests, finding himself reaching his limit when it came to their testing. He turns his attention to Hinata and Suga, “Have either of you texted your partners since we got here?”

“That’s different,” Hinata says, as if that explained everything.

“They’re both here.” Suga clarifies. “You know how much Daichi and I talk when we’re on the road.”

Kei sighs, coming to the realization that this was their idiotic way of expressing their concerns toward his relationship. It annoyed him a bit--he made it a point not to interfere with any of their relationships, even when he knew when there were issues. Kei wasn’t one for drama or emotional support. His response was to find a distraction, while he was surrounded by people who tackled issues head-on. 

“Mei and I are fine.” Kei sucks in a breath, mentally preparing himself for the backlash to his next statement. He’d already let Tadashi know that he was visiting you for his birthday, but he hadn’t told the rest of the group. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be as accepting; Kuroo always made a huge deal about birthdays and celebrations. “I’m spending my birthday with her, but I swear to fuck, if any of you mention it to her--”

“Wait, you’re surprising her for  _ your _ birthday?” Hinata perks up. 

Suga starts cackling uncontrollably. “Tsukki, that’s so not like you.”

“Yeah, what the hell, Tsukishima? Since when do you surprise people?” Kuroo leans closer to him. “What do we get for keeping this secret, hm?”

“Ooh, we should have Yamaguchi book us a gig at that night club…” Hinata snaps his fingers, trying to summon the name. 

“Club Vapor?” Suga offers.

Hinata nods. “That one! Wasn’t that the one where--”

“--Tsukki caught the bartender stirring a drink with his finger, right?” Suga wheezes. “And he begged Tadashi to go across the street to buy him a toothbrush.”

“I didn’t beg.” Tsukki interjects. 

“Because he’d literally just had a mixed drink.” Suga continues. 

“Wait, didn’t Tsukki confront the guy?” Kuroo smirks. 

“Yeah, and the guy was like ‘My hands are fucking clean, you want me to show ya?’.” Hinata puffs his chest out, imitating the bartender in question. “And I swear if Yamaguchi hadn’t been there--”

“Tsukki would’ve definitely gotten his shit pushed in.” The abruptness of Suga’s words catches all of them off guard. 

Kuroo slowly blinks, “Um, Suga?”

“What? We all know he would’ve gone all Saltyshima on us.” Suga scratches the back of his head sheepishly. 

“I’m never going back there.” Kei had made that point  _ very _ clear whenever the whole incident had happened. Just thinking about it made him feel as though he could feel the germs swimming around in his mouth. 

“Then you have to let us celebrate when you’re back.” Kuroo gives him a devilish grin. “Publicly, not just a bunch of us coming here.”

Kei resigns, knowing that whatever Kuroo had planned for his birthday couldn’t be worse than knowing he would have to step back into Club Vapor. “Fine.”

“Just leave the planning to me.” Kei could practically see the gears spinning in Kuroo’s head. “I’ll even have Kenma stream it from his laptop.”

“Pass.” 

The sound of Kenma’s soft voice causes all of them to jump. Kei swivels his head around to see Kenma’s head barely visible above the back of the couch. “When did you get here?”

“Mm, a while ago.” Kenma holds his phone up, not turning to face them. “Mei says good night.”

“I should probably go call her.” Kei feels a pang of guilt in his chest. “You didn’t say anything, did you Kenma?”

Kenma shoots him a sleepy glance. “Why would I?” 

Kei shrugs his shoulders, not able to formulate a good response to Kenma’s question. 

He leaves Kuroo’s house shortly after that, in part due to the group’s insistence that he make it a point to say good night to you. He knew they were right--he wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to relationships, so for once he was willing to accept that he might need to make more of an effort to give you the simple things to make it feel as if the distance between you wasn’t so far. You always made it a point to wish him a good morning, the least he could do is say good night. It wasn’t as if he went long periods of time without talking to you, but he knew he could be making more of an effort. 

He takes his phone out as he walks home, scrolling past the notifications from Instagram and Twitter, and taps into his messages. He uses his free hand to light a cigarette, puffing lightly as he skims over his texts. Hifumi had apparently messaged him as well, more than likely continuing their ongoing conversation about early 90s punk music (who would’ve thought your sister of all people had an interest in music?). He opens your thread, unable to stop himself from smiling as he reads through your messages.

**Mei <3 (10:30 PM): ** Kenma made me play that Among Us game. He killed me. T_T

**Mei <3 (10:40 PM): ** I know you’re with the guys, but I wanted to say good night. <3 I’ll talk to you in the morning.

**Mei <3 (10:43 PM): ** Check the shared drive when you’re home.

While he has no idea what Among Us is, he begrudgingly decides that he would need to watch a recording of one of Kenma’s streams to see if you had made an appearance. The two of you had developed a bit of a friendship since your visit, and Kenma had apparently convinced you to join him via Discord chat during some of his multiplayer game sessions. You had reassured him multiple times that he didn’t need to watch it, saying something about being anxious enough when it came to putting yourself in the public eye.

What really intrigues him, is the thought of what you might’ve uploaded to the shared drive he’d created for the two of you to use while you were apart. Kei had to quickly get over the awkwardness that came the first several times he’d taken photos and the occasional video of himself, even though he knew you enjoyed them as much as he enjoyed the files you uploaded. That, coupled with the increasingly creative phone sex, had certainly helped him through the extreme  _ want _ that only grew worse with each passing day.

He forces himself to wait until he’s home to open the drive, and sends you a quick message instead.

**Kei (11:10 PM):** Walking home. Already asleep darling?

Kei holds his phone in his hand as he walks, ready to respond on the off chance that you happen to still be awake. Part of him hopes that you’re already asleep, knowing that you’ve been working on overdrive lately when it came to the steady amount of freelancing opportunities you’ve been given.

His phone remains quiet until he reaches home, making him feel a strange mix of relief and sadness. He waits until he’s locked inside his apartment before sending you another message, one that he hopes will make up for not getting back to you sooner.

**Kei (11:21 PM):** Made it home. Sleep well darling, and call me if something wakes you up. 

He hesitates for a moment before adding:

Thinking of you.

Kei settles in on his bed, already anticipating what might be waiting for him in the shared drive. And, as expected, the photos you uploaded  _ certainly _ didn’t disappoint. You had gone all-out for the photoset. The first photo was of you in his hoodie and a pair of knee socks, then each subsequent photo showed the progression of you sliding the hoodie up the curves of your hips and waist, revealing a pair of pale pink lacy underwear that he'd never seen before. Your ascent continued in the pictures until the hoodie was pulled over your head, leaving you in nothing but your panties and those damned knee socks. You posed several times for him, squeezing your breasts beneath your palms, sucking your fingers, stroking yourself over your lingerie. 

His heart nearly hammers out of his chest as he reaches a photo of you on your bed, with your knees pulled to your chest and an obvious wet spot on the front of your panties. 

_ Fuck… _

Another shot of you in the same position, this time with your fingers beneath the fabric, curled in a way that tells him that they were buried deep inside of you. He shivers at the sight, knowing just how your pussy must be clenching around you, coupled with the delicious squelching noises that your body made. 

Kei is sliding a hand over the growing bulge in his pants before he fully registers what he's doing. His mind runs wild with one of the thousands of fantasies he has about you, some far more intense than others. There were plenty of desires he had that he'd yet to share with you, partially due to his worries about driving you away. When he's alone, however, those particular things come to the forefront of his mind. 

He moves to the next photo, palming himself as he takes in the image of you having pushed the crotch of your underwear aside, leaving your swollen clit and dripping entrance on full display to the camera. And fuck, he knows, he knows  _ exactly  _ what you taste like on his tongue, and the way your thighs feel when they're wrapped around his head. He practically salivates, longing for the feeling of your fingers tugging at his hair when he devours you. 

The pictures leave him painfully hard and wanting. He all but tears the button off his jeans and yanks them down to his knees along with his boxers. The low moan that builds in his throat surprises him as he circles his cock with a calloused hand, the other holding his phone up to his face. 

His teeth sink into his bottom lip as he steadily strokes himself, his thoughts focused on you. 

_ In his fantasy, he has your wrists bound above your head, anchored to the headboard. He shoves your soaked panties deep in your mouth and works his way down your body, using his hands and mouth to leave a trail of bruises and angry red scratches along your skin. He pays close attention to your peaked nipples, sucking on them and twisting them between his fingers. He hears your soft cries as he eventually reaches your dripping cunt and swirls his tongue around your clit… _

Kei increases his pace, adding the occasional flick of his wrist. He runs a thumb over his slit, already leaking precum. He feels himself throb in his own grip as his mind goes into overdrive. 

_ He takes his time in getting you off, holding your trembling thighs open in a bruising grip. He can hear you whimper through the makeshift gag as you reach your peak, your hips bucking up to his face. He barely allows you time to recover before he sits up on his heels and pulls one of your legs up and against his chest. Your walls immediately flutter around him as he sinks into you, bottoming out in one swift motion.  _

Kei can't stop himself from gasping. Fuck, just thinking about driving himself into you, imagining the feeling of you squeezing around him, is nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

_ He keeps a strong hold around your ankle as he pistons into you, setting a ruthless pace. He can feel your insides just making room for him as through you were built to take his cock. You take it so, so fucking well… _

A certain pressure builds up in his lower regions. His balls tighten and he unwittingly fucks into his own hand, his body chasing his release. 

_ He drops his chest down to yours and pulls your panties out of your mouth, letting your moans flood his ears. A hand goes to your neck and squeezes, constricting your airflow until your breath comes out in strangled gasps… _

An idea crosses his arousal-fogged mind. He switches his phone camera on and hits record, holding it far enough away so that most of his body is in the frame. 

"This is what you do to me," he pants, barely able to form a coherent sentence. "Such a good girl. So fucking good for me."

He nearly drops his phone as he spills all over his hand, moaning out your name as cum spurts down his fingers, some landing on the hem of his shirt. He stops the recording, his body practically melting into the sheets as he slowly comes down from the high. 

He holds his phone to his chest for a moment, trying to catch his breath while he mentally debates on whether or not to share it with you. It's far from the most risqué thing he's shared (the most probably being the recording he made of himself talking through an explicit fantasy while he jacked himself off), but it still made him feel extremely vulnerable. 

But then again, you had given him so, so much. 

Kei quickly uploads the video to the shared drive before he can change his mind.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORCH! IS BAAAACK!
> 
> Don't mind me, just adding yet another WIP to my ever-growing list. I know some of y'all were waiting for this one and I couldn't stay away either. ^^; 
> 
> The story and chapter titles both come from the song 'Why Stay? / A Promise' from Next to Normal. In case you guys haven't figured out, I love musicals. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this work and are as excited as I am for what's yet to come. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
